


Oh look a chatfic (with my OCS)

by orphan_account



Series: OC Antics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically a chatfic, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Ft. My art at sone point, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm bored so why not
Series: OC Antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_2:31 PM_

**Liam** added **Kassie**

 **Liam** added **Millie**

 **Liam** added **Bella**

Liam: Let the chaos ensue

 **Kassie** changed **Liam's** nickname to 'Lima Bean'

Lima Bean: >:0 how dare

Kassie: Very dare

Millie: y'all are annoying

Kassie: drop the tough girl act, you love me

Millie: no I dont 

Kassie: the fact that we live together and that I am currently wearing your hoodie says otherwise

Kassie: lol u should see her rn her face is red

Bella: smh all your texts woke me up

Lima Bean: yea but you have an audition in 30 mins so you should've been up anyways

Bella: I hate that ur right

Lima Bean: always am babe

Millie: ew get out of here with that pet name shit

Lima Bean: you??? and Kass??? were literally flirting??? like 2 seconds ago??? 

Millie: I wasn't even flirting

Bella: neither was I but u still come @ both of us

Millie: whatever, ima make lunch for me and kass now

Lima Bean: ok, hypocrite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK but ao3's image input system is really hard to use so I'll make do with links instead

Kassie: Blep

Kassie: [{picture}](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735723156131545109/735834833086840902/Untitled726_20200723063755.png)

Millie: hey Liam my girlfriend's cuter than yours

Lima Bean: wanna bet?

Lima Bean:[{picture}](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735723156131545109/735836476561948732/Untitled727_20200723070313.png)

Kassie: I think we're all forgetting the real cutie here

Kassie: [{picture}](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/735723156131545109/735837084362997780/Untitled728_20200723072156.png)

Millie: TDRPSYRSKKES KASS WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT

Kassie: oh, a time.

Millie: TFXLURSRULX

Bella: lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh the only drawing used in here I actually like is the first one, but what can ya do


	3. Chapter 3

Millie: I luv my gf <333  
Lima Bean: You're gay  
Kass: Uh, yeah, I sure hope she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok no promises but...I might start updating more.  
> Why now, you ask? Because I have a computer now!  
> ye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Private messages between "Kass-a-frass" and "One in a Millie-ion 💗💜💘"**

_Kass-a-frass: soooooo_

_Kass-a-frass: what would you say/do if you came home and you saw 5 kittens?_

_... :One in a Millie-ion 💗💜💘💕_

_Kass open the door :One in a Millie-ion 💗💜💘:_

_Kassie, let me in :One in a Millie-ion 💗💜💘_


End file.
